User talk:PVX-Krowman
Free rice VOCAB LEVEL: 31 YOUR BEST LEVEL: 37 For 1000 grains, i'm gewd :p — Skuld 20:39, 11 December 2007 (CET) :Uh... What? [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 11:35, 17 December 2007 (CET) ::http://freerice.com — [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' Teh Ub']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'er Pwnzer']] 11:48, 17 December 2007 (CET) VOCAB LEVEL: 39 YOUR BEST LEVEL: 41 720 grains. HARRRR! :> --71.229.204.25 12:06, 17 December 2007 (CET) Proof that I have no life: (Vocab Level: 46. Best Level: 46. Grains of Rice: 22,340.) At least I helped to end world hunger. -- gw:user:Zerris 08:01, 19 December 2007 (CET) :Sorta sad, since I can get to level 45 in just 440 grains. I think it gets exponentially harder. -- gw:user:Zerris 08:18, 19 December 2007 (CET) :I topped out at 46 about 4k grains in. ): :Yeah, it does, and the level advancement/loss proportion doesn't help either. --71.229.204.25 08:41, 19 December 2007 (CET) ::Made it to 47 in 1,400 grains. -- gw:user:Zerris 16:20, 20 December 2007 (EST) :::And 48 in 1,680 grains. -- gw:user:Zerris 17:12, 20 December 2007 (EST) ::::Yeah, well... your mother. D:< --71.229.204.25 :::::My mother says this. -- gw:user:Zerris 22:13, 20 December 2007 (EST) ::::::50 at 2k, stopped there, couldn't be bothered to continue. EDIT: Actually, scratch that, I'll restart and see how fast I can get to 50. - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 07:44, 8 January 2008 (EST) :::::::50 at 880. 10 or so mistakes. Can prove with screenshot if necessary. - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 07:56, 8 January 2008 (EST) Hey Do you still play GW? I tried adding your name to my friendlist but it said it didn't exist... [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 14:34, 17 December 2007 (CET) Vote Politely requesting an un-removal of Arse Biter's vote on Build:E/A Incendiary Spiker due to the fact that he has now made contributions. -- gw:user:Zerris 05:37, 19 December 2007 (CET) :I got it. '¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:38, 19 December 2007 (EST) removal of vote My vote was removed because of a difference of opinions on crippling shot. If you could please check it out for me.Talyyn Silent Wind 03:02, 20 December 2007 (EST) removal of vote this person(--71.229.204.25) told me I need to talk to all of the admins to get my vote removed from the removal votes. I voted for cripshot build under ranger. I casted a valid vote, and my vote was removed based on somone elses opinion and they said it was not valid. I would apreciate it if it was looked at and voted on. Thank you.Talyyn Silent Wind 16:25, 20 December 2007 (EST) :Yeah sure, I'll review and post in a minute. - '''Krowman 01:51, 22 December 2007 (EST) ::Basically, Grinch removed it because you say it works great and don't give it a great rating. Cripshots do work nicely in AB; often you can find someone running around by themselves. That means you can snare them and avoid them, or you can dance around them and degen them to death. Snares are great for capping, because they allow you to control the movement of your foes who would try to prevent you from capping any point. Also, the reasoning behind your innovation score is falsely based. Innovation is used to score how useful the idea behind the build is, not necessarily how similar it is to other builds. In fact, the Cripshot merits a 5 in Innovation, because it is the prototype for all other classes of Ranger builds (such as BA and others made viable in NF), and because it is very meta. You can read up on the criteria at PW:VETTING. That goes a little deeper than Grinch's explanation, but I want to prevent any problems that might arise from this in the future. Cheers. - Krowman 01:58, 22 December 2007 (EST) Brian Need perma IP ban Imo.--[[User:Shadowsin|'S'h'a'd'o'w's'i'n']] 02:20, 22 December 2007 (EST) He has shown that he will not contribute to the wiki, and he has harrased its contributors. I don't see what there is to discuss. Tycn 02:28, 22 December 2007 (EST) HE's A WITCH BURN HIM! uups sorry, couldnt resist.--[[User:Shadowsin|'S'h'a'd'o'w's'i'n']] 02:29, 22 December 2007 (EST) :That's not true. See his contributions http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build_talk:N/Me_WoD_Necro here, before his first block and much of the harassment. He feels that he has been unfairly singled out for this treatment, and when he asked and warned users against continuing, they ignored him. If he returns as a vandal, I stated that the ban will be replaced. If acts civilly (as I expect he should, in the absence of that kind of treatment), then we shouldn't see this situation escalate any further. - Krowman 02:39, 22 December 2007 (EST) Bob fregman I know he isn't really violating any rules/policies, but I'm sick of being mocked constantly. He keeps practically going on my Talk page and mocking me because I had a stupid report of NPA on Shen. See here, here, and here. I've already warned him about my "intolerance" of whining, but still, I want someone with more of a say to tell him to knock it off. --20pxGuildof 08:14, 22 December 2007 (EST) :DON'T MAKE ME SICK MY LLAMA ON JOO BOTH! oh wait, i already did >:O srsly, what is REALLY the problem? do you both wub each other? xD. --[[User:Shadowsin|'S'h'a'd'o'w's'i'n']] 13:23, 22 December 2007 (EST) ::Instead of complaining about being mocked you could "GASP" stop doing what you're being mocked for(no way bbqhaxbsqtf).Bob fregman 15:29, 22 December 2007 (EST) :::I have stopped... For a while now. I still think that mocking someone is inappropriate. I wouldn't report you for NPA because you technically didn't break any rules, but it's still annoying having you keep mocking me constantly. --20pxGuildof 15:31, 22 December 2007 (EST) ::::Since I don't really have the time (well, the will to spend the time) to research all the details of this, I'll just say, all of you, if you're being obnoxious, stop. Remember the great unwritten policy that is PvXwiki:Don't be a dick. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 16:11, 22 December 2007 (EST) ::::I find it hard to beleive you've stopped whining since this is, imo, whining.Bob fregman 19:06, 22 December 2007 (EST) :::::Bob, you aren't helping. If guild feels he's being mocked, he has a right to have us look into the situation and deal with it appropriately. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 19:19, 22 December 2007 (EST) ::::::Yeah, i know, forgive me if i ever suggested anything to the contrary. Likewise however, if i feel he whines too much, i have the right to mock him about it, so long as it doesn't violate NPA, until a policy is enacted that indicates otherwise.Bob fregman 20:29, 22 December 2007 (EST) :::::::Or, until we ban you for violation of that great unwritten policy that I'm mentioning a lot lately(this one). I'm not saying that you are violating it(I haven't been paying nearly enough attention to this conflict to be able to ascertain that at the moment), but that attitude seems like one that might lead to violation of it. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 20:34, 22 December 2007 (EST) ::::::::well for one, im relativly certain that my actions would not be a violation of that policy, since they are mostly harmless comments that an overly sensitive user is taking a tad too hard. In addition, are you really allowed to ban people for violating a fake policy?Bob fregman 21:09, 22 December 2007 (EST) :::::::::Have you never noticed people getting banned for (as Armond phrases it) "general asshattery"? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 21:16, 22 December 2007 (EST) :::::::::::For the record, Auron started that. Because he's an asshat. -- Armond Warblade 20:25, 24 December 2007 (EST) ::::::::::Bob is a cynic and guild has thin skin, both are lazer targets for teh drama llama.--[[User:Shadowsin|'S'h'a'd'o'w's'i'n']] 21:26, 22 December 2007 (EST) Just give it up. All'yall ruinin my holiday cheer. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 21:28, 22 December 2007 (EST) :OH NOES! *sings jingly bells*--[[User:Shadowsin|'S'h'a'd'o'w's'i'n']] 21:36, 22 December 2007 (EST) Please don't put that damn llama on my page. Btw Bob, you don't have the right to mock someone for whining too much. And finally, +1 to Edru for citing an imaginary site policy (but please you guys, don't make me write a policy forcing you all to treat each other decently). - Krowman 20:20, 23 December 2007 (EST) :why not. My mocking was harmless and not even remotely close to being NPA or anything of the sort(which you probably noticed if you looked it up). So why am i not allowed to do it.Bob fregman 21:35, 23 December 2007 (EST) ::If you've already established your actions might, in light of your take on Guild's personality, be deemed malicious, why would you continue. I wouldn't expect that out of you. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 21:37, 23 December 2007 (EST) :::(EC) Because while it's not directly attacking him, it is still an attack. From GW:NPA: There is no clearly defined rule or standard about what constitutes a personal attack as opposed to constructive discussion. Insulting or disparaging an editor is a personal attack regardless of the manner in which it is done. Mocking is intended to disparage his character, and is therefore an attack. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:41, 23 December 2007 (EST) ::::Shen-Because my actions arent malicious. my mockery goes no further than "careful person x, guild may interpret that as NPA". If he finds that malicious, that's his problem and not mine. Wizardboy- I disagree. You'd have a hard time providing a solid case that my mockery is an attempt to disparage him.Bob fregman 21:46, 23 December 2007 (EST) :::::In general, it's almost impossible to prove an intent to do something. Regardless, we don't need proof to ban you for it, if it comes to that. If you can't play nice, we'll have to take the toys away, to use an analagy that reflects how you're acting right now (i.e. - like a six-year-old). Mocking him is immature and unnecessary. Mocking is never 'harmless'. Just plain teasing, maybe. But mocking has a very different connotation. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:51, 23 December 2007 (EST) ::::::True, mocking has a different connotation, but who gets to decide where harmless teasing becomes fundamentally harmful mocking. Again, i see no way in which my statements were malicious or an attempt to belittle him. If he wants to be a baby, then let him be, but don't claim that my harmless statements are a personal attack or an attempt to disparage his character.Bob fregman 21:58, 23 December 2007 (EST) :::::::They're hardly harmless once they cause this kind of drama with another user. He's clearly offended and insulted, and there's no need to continue this. - Krowman 22:46, 23 December 2007 (EST) ::::::::We should have a Monthly Drama award and I vote Bob and Guild share first place. XvivaX 23:08, 23 December 2007 (EST) :::::::::Yeah, and the prize is a userbox and a ban until next month. Lord Belar 23:12, 23 December 2007 (EST) ::::::::::And a big cup of stfu for everyone. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 23:50, 23 December 2007 (EST) :::::::::::I prefer coffee tbh. Bob fregman 00:09, 24 December 2007 (EST) ::::::::::::Bob quit being a smart ass, Guild quit being a baby, and both of you PHERE TEH BAN HAMMA AND TEH LLAMA! KTHXBAI!--[[User:Shadowsin|'S'h'a'd'o'w's'i'n']] 02:38, 24 December 2007 (EST) OK Thanks for the explanation...Talyyn Silent Wind 11:55, 22 December 2007 (EST) :Anytime m8. - Krowman 20:25, 23 December 2007 (EST) shadowsin still flaming on page. i'll list all the quotes. "A life. please get one, or buy one, or leave... " --Shadowsin 10:32, 8 December 2007 (CET) "is the shittiest most noobiest unskill showing form of GW. And next time direct that shit at me if you have something to say, I said it first. - Rawrawr 18:30, 7 December 2007 (CET)" "what an asshole ----InfestedHydralisk" "Dude for real, quit being stupid, the admin agreed with YOU, not the other way around, tbh if you keep doing what your doing your going to get banned, again.--Shadowsin 00:56, 25 December 2007 (EST)" (this was in response to nothing - just a active flame on my page for no obvious reason) "Kay i saw talk pages and he's just not nice xD. PERMABANPLOX~~!--Shadowsin 02:14, 22 December 2007 (EST)" "and everyone pretty much hates you, ... git.--Shadowsin 00:57, 25 December 2007 (EST)" (most recent) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Brian ( ) }. :Do not try to deceive myself or any other admin when any user can browse through your contributions and clearly see what you had done to incite such remarks. I'll deal with you in February, when you will be permitted to return from a block that is by now more than justified. - Krowman 01:33, 25 December 2007 (EST) Your characters Look too fucking close to mine. Your Monk looks like my Monk almost exactly, with the same face/hair scheme and armor. My Ranger and My Warrior have the same armor as yours too. Stop copying me, wahhhhhh! --20pxGuildof 07:10, 27 December 2007 (EST) User:Krowman/P&H Flagger Due to whatever the server's been doing weird, you can get to that page now even though it has an ampersand in the title. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:23, 27 December 2007 (EST) Wyllen He needs some help. His Me/N build somehow redirected to his A/R build and now the General Testing page for PvE is messed up. IDK what to do, so help him along or something and fix the Testing page please. --20pxGuildof 08:13, 29 December 2007 (EST) :I fixed it. There were two copies of it (one at A/R Deadly Petmaster and one at A/R Deadly petmaster) and when you move a build, you have to take tags like build-stub and untested-trial out and put them back in or it will appear in the category in the place the old name would be in. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 12:28, 29 December 2007 (EST) ::Yay for Wizardboy the janitor. -- Armond Warblade 16:11, 29 December 2007 (EST) :::That's what Wizardboy does :O --20pxGuildof 07:53, 30 December 2007 (EST) Weighted Votes How can it be that your sentiment here has evolved antipodally, as per the BM policy? I'm guessing it had something to do with the first failed BM proposal without any vote weighting, but I wasn't here early enough for that, I'd rather get the annotated version from you. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 13:13, 30 December 2007 (EST) :He did qualify the linked post with "at this stage in the wiki's development." --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 13:32, 30 December 2007 (EST) ::So I'm asking for how has the stage developed, in relation to the first BM policy, that he hold such a different opinion. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 13:34, 30 December 2007 (EST) :::You're pretty much right on. The old policy didn't really do anything substantial. As well, there weren't many candidates who could have become real leaders then (imho). After I kicked the idea around a little, I warmed up to a modification of that proposal. Skak points out the flaw in electing BMs, and I think I addressed that in my proposal. DE points out we may need more people controlling vote removal, and I think that is addressed ion my policy as well ("we can never have too many!") DE's point is evidenced by the postings on the admin noticeboard that are sometimes unattended to, or require greater discussion that there aren't enough admins/BMs to participate in. I hope I am not coming across as a hypocrite. - Krowman 20:17, 30 December 2007 (EST) ::::To clarify: you believe the recent surplus of build-specific disputes has necessitated the formation of a group of knowledgeable contributers. Yet with the hope such discord can be speedily resolved in order to maintain a high standard of excellence comes the potential for an abuse of power in granting each BM weighter influence. You've then attempted to find a remedy in forcing the BM election process to be similar to a RfA. Here I'll stop to say the following is what I would've said had you not cleared things up, or at least given me some food for thought. ::::You seem to be circumnavigating the core conflict addressed by Rapta, that imposing weightier votes indeed subverts the concept of the wiki, that in spite of the elitist nature of PvXwiki, the fact remains an average user might feel less valuable than a BM, leading to a state of "stagnation", as Belar puts it. But to overplay the effect of creating a group of more powerful individuals, focusing on only the chance for an abuse of power and dismissing it by processing BM requests in the fashion you've proposed, seems to me as shallow. Reminds me of a 'Narrative of the Life of Frederick Douglass', where he notices slave owners often times give their slaves moments of unlimited freedom, as in drinking, so that after the slaves' experience with the "freedom" that landed them in such a huge hangoever, they are pacified with their current position. ::::But now, now I realize how wrong I was. In following the heirarchy of Admins, you've ingeniously discredited, pratically negated, Rapta's argument. Because admins' contributions will always be under more scrutiny than other users. And it's quite easy to call for resignation should one's not be up to par. Then with your action in raising BMship to a level similar to Adminship, plus the actual weight given to BM votes, the nature of elections can be said to be magnified tenfold, so much so that Users will actually give more weight to a "Weighty" BM than a "Non-Weighty" one. Therefore you've already prepared a fail-safe for those users that believe them to be subverted by a weighted vote, because they will have been forced to acknowledge the experience of the BM. I hope my ramblings don't have any huge flaws. :::: [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 21:32, 30 December 2007 (EST) :::::Better stop now, before you unveil my plans for global domination! - Krowman 00:29, 31 December 2007 (EST) Question Do you have any idea how to create a new build?? I tried looking everywhere, i put it in teh Sandbox, my talk page, but neither seems right? i thought maybe u could help me since you seem like a pretty nice admin.-Jax010 01:15, 2 January 2008 (EST) :Type in Build:A/E Build Name (change the professions and name, of course) on your userpage, click on that link and make your page, following these formatting rules. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 02:15, 2 January 2008 (EST) Tyvm. -Jax010 21:17, 2 January 2008 (EST) Donde Esta? ?Bob fregman 02:37, 6 January 2008 (EST) :Ellian? --20pxGuildof 08:09, 6 January 2008 (EST) Team - Paraspike Still wanna change it? Current is baed. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 10:00, 17 January 2008 (EST) :Oye wait already nerfed. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 10:00, 17 January 2008 (EST) PvX song Saw it on a talkpage, and I ganked it off and put it on my userpage, with credits to you. Just lettin' you know, tell me if you want me to take it away ;) -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 13:14, 19 January 2008 (EST) QQ Greatest admin evar. --71.229 01:31, 20 January 2008 (EST) QQ We'll miss you. Come baeck plx. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 13:43, 21 January 2008 (EST) :I'll be around. I don't play GW anymore, so I don't think I would make a good admin on this site. I'm sure I could still help draft policies and resolve user disputes if anyone needs me to. - Krowman 15:11, 21 January 2008 (EST) ::Keke that's acceptable. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 11:41, 22 January 2008 (EST) :::=( Bob fregman 22:49, 23 January 2008 (EST) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:P/any_Conditional_Paragon I updated that build...change your vote accordingly. Zuranthium 03:08, 11 February 2008 (EST) sweden hey, are u from sweden? --DaGW 04:51, 18 July 2008 (EDT) Not sure how up to date your toons are... But if you need a group for Gate of Madness on your Sin, I can just about run it myself. Still workin' out build kinks. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 19:44, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :Do you even get on anymore <.< rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 20:45, 18 August 2008 (EDT) So It's been about 2 years. How have you been? —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 03:28, October 20, 2009 (UTC)